


Heaven and Hell (on Wheels)

by AmethystAuthoress



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Adult Jason "J.D." Dean, Adult Veronica Sawyer, And Spent Time in Prison, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dry Humping, F/M, French Kissing, Future Fic, Heathers AU, Heathers: The Musical References, Infidelity, Jason "J.D." Dean Got Therapy, Jason ''J. D.'' Dean Lives, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAuthoress/pseuds/AmethystAuthoress
Summary: Years ago, Veronica Sawyer and Jason "JD" Dean were arrested for the deaths of Heather Chandler, Ram Sweeney, and Kurt Kelly. Veronica got off with only a short time in prison and has cleaned up her life since then. She's now a decently well known journalist and author, as well as engaged to a charming man.A dark part of her still wonders about JD though. When he's released after 14 years in prison, and he doesn't show up at her door, she decides to find him instead. What will happen when the two reunite after all of these years?
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Veronica Sawyer/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Heaven and Hell (on Wheels)

The street isn't as terrible as she had feared. Checking her phone for the eleventh time, she makes her way up to the tall pink building with chipped paint. It doesn't take her long to punch in the passcode that she had paid a source for. Now she just needed to find the right apartment.  
This was the easy part - Veronica Sawyer was good at tracking people down. It served her well as a journalist. The hard part was what she would say once she saw him again. She hasn't thought that far yet.   
Her eyes eventually spot it. Jason Baudelaire. Well, wasn't that a throwback? Apartment 27. Alright.   
She climbs the stairs quickly. Years of self defense classes and gym memberships had made her body even better than it was back in highschool.   
How has JD fared during all these years? 

Last time she saw him was at the trial. She refused to look at him up until the moment when she left the courthouse. He wouldn't meet her eyes.   
Their sentences were merciful. Veronica got off with only a year in jail, followed by a couple of years of community service. She hadn't killed anyone intentionally. It was an easy case, though it left a giant smudge on her life and resume. She tried police academy training for a while, before she got approached to write a book about her life. Since then, she's worked as both a journalist and mystery author. She attended community college and fell in love again. She got her life together.   
JD had gotten sentenced to 20 years in prison. His lawyer used the defense that he was a minor from an abusive home, that Heather Chandler's death was an accident, and that Kurt and Ram had tried to rape JD's girlfriend a few days prior. He was just trying to protect her.   
The judge took pity and Jason Dean was let out of prison, on "good behavior", after only serving 14 of his years.   
Veronica had found out about his release while writing in a Vermont cabin. Heather MacNamara (who she remained in touch with) had messaged her as soon as she heard. Leading up to his release, Veronica felt tense. Her name was decently known in the media. It wouldn't be too hard for him to find her.  
As a year passed by though, she began frustrated with the fact that she hadn't heard anything from him. Some digging told her that he had been released ten months ago, and that he had changed his last name. Whether that was to distance himself with his teenage killer persona or to distance himself from any connection to his father, she would not know.   
Her fiancé had been supportive of her throughout almost everything. Thomas was a good man. He accepted her faults and encouraged her to be better. She knew he would never approve of her putting herself in this kind of position though. Her therapist would have shook her head at her as well.  
Veronica needed to see him though. She needed that closure.

She knocks on the door before she can overthink the situation further.   
Amazingly, he answers fairly quickly.  
"...Veronica?"  
"Hi JD."  
His eyes are the same.  
"What are you doing here?"  
She doesn't have an answer, so she doesn't provide one. Instead she just shoves past him and looks around his apartment.   
"Rude." She can hear him mutter behind her, followed by: "At least she came in through the door this time…"  
The place was mostly just the bar bones. He has a coffee table and a small couch. A kitchen table and a little microwave and toaster. The door to his room is open, and she can catch a glimpse at his army green sheets  
"I heard you got out." She says.   
"Yeah, I did."  
He moves to close the door. He leaves it unlocked though.   
"You changed your name. Covered your tracks well. It took a decent amount of time to find you."   
JD - Jason now? - is staring at her oddly. Veronica just now registers his Mickey Mouse socks, ripped jeans, and old Rolling Stones shirt, with a flannel on top. It is an odd mix of gruff and cozy. Suitable for him.  
"Why were you trying to find me?" He asks.  
Veronica shrugs.  
"Maybe I wanted to have you give some quotes for my newest book," She says, "Or maybe I wanted to know why you hadn't reached out to me."  
"You made it very clear that you no longer wanted anything to do with me at the trial."   
The words are said without malice. JD is stating a fact, not an accusation.   
"I was angry at you then. I'm not anymore. Not really. Instead, I'm...curious."  
He stares at her for a few more moments, before chuckling and looking away.  
"Sit down. Let me get us some drinks."

JD doesn't have many alcoholic beverage options, surprisingly. Just some cheap red wine. Veronica doesn't want alcohol regardless though - she just asks for some apple juice.   
He takes a gulp from her glass before handing it to her.  
"To prove that it isn't poisoned." He explains, in response to the look she gives him.   
"Ah. Unless you were planning on a double suicide?"  
"Romantic, but no." He laughs.  
The apple juice is sweeter than she expected, with a sour aftertaste. She savors the cool, crisp tang it left behind. JD sips at his root beer as she does so.  
Veronica takes the moment to really look at him. His hair is cropped longer than she is used to, he has the shadow hinting towards facial hair, and he had added weight onto his body. He looks sturdy now, both with more fat and muscle than when she had seen him as a wiry teenager.  
Some things were the same though. The same warm brown eyes. The same quirk of his lips, as if he were scared to smile too fully. His fashion hasn't changed much either. Not that Veronica was one to talk, as she sits there in her navy blue blazer.   
She suddenly notices two chains around his neck though, and her hand darts forward to touch them before her brain catches up.  
JD jumps back for a moment. Then he follows her gaze and relaxes.  
"Ah. Those."  
One chain holds an old and beautiful, yet simple, silver ring. The other chain is thicker and has a simple silver cross on it. JD holds them up so she can view them better.   
"My mom's wedding ring." He says, of the first. "I was able to get it back from a great aunt. It went to her when my dad died a few years back."  
Veronica's instinct is to say that she is sorry for his loss. She knows what Bud Dean was like though. She won't insult herself and JD by acting like she is sad the man was gone. He deserves something worse than mere death.  
"And this," JD continues, "Was given to me by one of the members of my Bible study a few months back. They helped me find a job and this apartment as well. I was part of a Bible study group while in prison and it seemed to do me some amount of good - 'found Jesus' and all that jazz - so I kept up the practice when I was released. I still go to therapy as well."  
"Wait, so you're actually telling me that you're a Christian now?" Veronica laughs.  
He smiles at the sound.  
"Yup. You're looking at a certified Jesus freak!" The statement is accompanied by a flourish of his hands. "I'm a changed man, Veronica Sawyer!" His expression suddenly changes, as he looks quickly to her left hand. "Or is your name something else now? Did you go find your lawyer to marry?"   
Veronica feels herself start to blush. She quickly pulls her hand back into her lap and begins to fiddle with the ring. It is gold with rows of large diamonds. She always preferred silver, but it is gorgeous nonetheless. Everyone she knows had admired the showy ring when she saw them after the engagement.  
"No, it's still Sawyer." She informs him. "We're engaged - not married quite yet. Also he's a professor, not a lawyer."  
"Oooh did somebody bang her Yale professor?"  
JD wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.   
She shoves him in response.  
"No! He wasn't my professor, you idiot! Nor did I go to an Ivy League. Who did you expect to accept me, with my record?"  
He stops laughing at that.  
She is still trying to wrap her head around the idea that Jason Dean is sitting with her like this. In an apartment that he owns. Where he holds a job, lives under a new name, and is a free man who apparently does things like go to Bible studies and see therapists. It’s like watching a shark that had its teeth removed. This is a tamed JD.   
"How about you?" She asks, abruptly. "Is there any lucky lady?"  
JD looks almost comically offended. His eyebrows shoot up, his eyes wide, and his head reels back. He opens his mouth before closing it again. When he makes full eye contact with her though, he just scoffs slightly before answering.  
"No, Veronica. There aren't many hot singles looking to date a man who just finished serving his time for a murder charge."   
Of course there aren't. What a stupid question for her to ask.  
"Besides," JD continues, "I figure that everyone gets one great love in their lifetime. I already got mine - I'm not expecting more than that from the world."  
While he talks, he keeps his eyes trained on his glass. Veronica finds herself watching it as well, her heart pounding at his last statement. She watches as the glass makes it's journey from the table to his lips…  
"I should get going."  
She blurts the words out, standing swiftly. She needs to leave right now. She hadn't removed her jacket or anything since coming in, so it is easy to just make her way to the door and open it. Thomas will be home within a few hours. She needs time to calm down before she sees him again. She has to leave now.  
If she knows she has to leave, then why is her body and heart telling her not to?  
"Thank you for stopping by, I guess." JD says "I'm glad to know that I didn't permenantly fuck up your life."   
Veronica is silent. His thick arms cross as he looks at her. He is leaning against the door frame and he is biting his lip, looking at her with such intense conflict that she fears it is the cause of her own confusion. Or maybe the lip biting is causing her cascade of conflicting emotions instead - it’s terribly distracting.  
"Listen," JD starts, "I'm sorry. For everything that I did and put you through. It was all sick and wrong. For what it was worth though, I did love you. I still...care for you, Veronica. I never wanted to see you hurt in that mess. I'm glad you landed on your feet and got your life together. I'm sorry that I was the speed bump along the way."   
She can hear where he forced his brain to filter his words. She wants to tell him that she cares about him as well. She wants to scream at him and slap him. She wants to tell him about her dreams. She wants to say so much.  
Instead, she nods and gives a tiny wave before bounding down the steps away from him.

The truth was that she has had dreams of JD regularly over the past 15 years. Her therapist had talked with her about the nightmares at length. Thomas had comforted her and made love to her many nights following the dreams, trying to distract her from the dark place.  
The dreams weren't always nightmares though. In fact, it had been a couple of years since any of her night time stories had featured Jason Dean in a bad light.   
Veronica kept that a secret from everyone though. She couldn't tell her friends that she was still attracted to the sociopath that nearly blew up a school. She couldn't confess her feelings to her therapist. Surely she would be given some kind of condescending chatter, have a diagnosis plopped on her, and Veronica's insanity would get jotted down into that dark grey portfolio. Maybe they would even rethink the part which she played in the whole affair all those years ago.  
Then there was Thomas.   
He was so good to her, every time that he woke her up and comforted her. He had said many times before that she was moaning and whimpering in her sleep, while she thrashed about. Sometimes she even said JD's name. Thomas imagined that she must have been getting tortured or the like in her dream. Perhaps some would call it torture - imagining being tied down and played with by her highschool sweetheart. Imagining how JD's mouth would feel, wet and warm, as it travelled from her ear all the way down to her most secret place…  
She definitely couldn't tell her fiance about those dreams.   
The dreams weren't even all sexual. Some of them were memories of the good times or dreams of what could have been. There were dreams of her meeting him again at random, sometime down the line. There were dreams of him tracking her down after his release and begging her to give him a chance.   
None of those things had happened.

Veronica’s about to exit the apartment building completely, when it sinks in. He did not chase after her. He said he still cared about her though. He implied that she was his one great love - that he wouldn't try to find another. He was still devoted to her, a decade and a half later, even though he knew it would be better for her with him gone. So he made himself disappear too.   
God, she was about to do something terrible.  
Her legs seem to move of their own violation as she bounds back up the steps. Her senior year of highschool had been hell, but it was also the most alive she had felt in years. Possibly the most alive she had felt in her entire life. She needs it again.   
JD opens the door fairly quickly after she bangs on it.  
"You're back quick. Do yo-"  
Then she’s kissing him. Her hands find the back of his neck as she presses into his body. Somewhere in the back of her mind, an alarm is going off. She didn't ask for consent first or even give him a warning. He’s not kissing her back. Shit.  
Jason Dean gently pushes her off of him, looking over her face determinedly.   
"Why…?"  
That was easy enough to answer.   
"Because I wanted to and no one has ever made me feel alive like you do."  
Anyone could see the moment that JD snapped. He kisses her like she’s his cure. Then he drags her into the apartment, rolling them so that he has her pressed against the wall. His right arm slams the door shut, as his left arm clutches her hip roughly.   
His mouth is both soft and firm against her own. The man struggles in vain to calm the kissing to small pecks, but Veronica is having none of that. He moans when she tugs on his hair, which allows her to slide her tongue into his mouth. He tastes like his root beer. It feels like a battle of the wits. It feels like a game. It feels like heaven and hell rolled up into one.   
Veronica's shirt is ripped open. JD paws at her breasts over her bra. The warm, wet feeling of his open mouth travels across her neck, accentuated with a bite to her shoulder. A whimper leaves her body. It's apparently the encouragement he needs to shove his hands underneath her bra. He pinches and twists at her nipples and she's panting now and wetter than she ever remembers being in her life.  
A poor attempt at lifting one leg up a bit to gain friction turns into JD picking her up completely. With her back pressed against the wall, her front pressed against JD, and her legs around his waist...the new angle is very pleasing.  
She's glad to feel that she's not the only one reacting to their activities. JD ruts against her like he's trying to fuck her through their clothing. Like he needs this. Like he's been touch starved for years.  
It briefly passes her mind that he likely is, but then she's distracted by him suddenly holding her tight against him and moving to his bedroom. He supports her with one hand on her ass, while she hugs him even tighter with her thighs so that she won't fall. JD turns the lights on before lowering her onto his bed.  
The kisses are turning sweeter again. Slow. It feels like he wants to savor each one. His hand drifts up her thigh, stopping right at her panty line. His eyes are full of questions.   
She kisses him in response.   
Apparently this is answer enough, as his fingers pull her panties to the side before he shoves two inside of her.   
"Fuck!"   
Oh god, she needs this. JD is leaning above her and his expression would have you thinking that he was the one who is getting pleasured instead of her.  
"Jesus Christ, Ronnie… You're so fucking wet…"  
She squeezes around his fingers and another shudder goes through both of their bodies.  
"I thought Christians weren't supposed to use the Lord's name in vain."  
"We also aren't supposed to finger bang-" He pulls back a tad then shoves his fingers even deeper into her than before. "-desperate women who show up at our doors. Especially not ones who are engaged to someone else."  
She glances at her engagement ring. It glimmers on her hand that’s clinging to JD’s sheets. She knows this is wrong. She probably could flood herself with guilt, but then JD adds a third finger and curls them inside of her. Fuck fuck fuck.  
When he pulls away, there is a familiar gleam in his eye.  
"Maybe God brought you to me again though." He says.  
Veronica knows she should probably be worried at that comment. Logically, he is showing signs of his obsessive nature. The side of him that was so desperate for love back in highschool, that he latched on to her and refused to let go - everyone else's lives be damned.  
She isn't scared or even worried though. Some sick part of her had missed this. She needed more.   
That thought drives Veronica into action. She pushes JD to the ground. His body hits the floor with a thump, barely managing to put his arms out to catch himself. Next, she yanks his pants down just enough for her goal and she slides her panties off.   
He tries reaching out for her, but she pins his arms against the ground before he can touch her waist. She is straddling his stomach now, her bare bottom against his skin from where his shirt had risen up. A tremble goes through JD's body and she isn't even sure which action caused it - the feel of her soaked pussy, or the power move?   
"I need you now."   
JD nods frantically in response to her words. Veronica releases one of his hands in order to reach down and grip his cock. He is a decent size - thick and not too long. It doesn't really matter to her at that moment though. She just needs it inside of her.   
She raises herself slightly, rubbing the head of his penis against her soaked slit. More trembling. Good.  
"Do you like that baby?" She asks.  
The man beneath her nods vigorously again. She responds by leaning forward and nipping at his ear.  
"Use your words." A devilish side of her is taking over, and the next thing she says comes out breathier than intended: "Beg me."  
Jason Dean does not even hesitate.  
"Oh god, Ronnie. Please. Please Veronica - you have no idea how long it's been for me and how long I've dreamt about having you in my arms." He groans. "I thought it was wrong but now here you are and fuck, I really need you. Please. Please just mo- fuck!"  
Veronica had suddenly slammed herself down, her wetness making her able to take him all the way down to the hilt in one go.   
Memories of their first time together flood her mind, as everything else goes blank for a moment. She had taken him like this back then as well. She somehow feels even more powerful now than she had then.   
Jason Dean and her were both virgins their first time. This time though, Veronica is a sexually active woman, while JD has been unable to interact with women for well over a decade. She definitely has the advantage.   
JD is already tense and quivering below her. She keeps moving up and down on his dick, feeling him drag along her inner walls and hitting that perfect spot deep inside of her. Every now and then, she squeezes around him and he whimpers even more. She would give anything to keep hearing those sounds come from him.  
"Veronica, I don't know if I can -"  
She covers his mouth with her hand. His eyes go wide as she leans down to plant kisses against the hollow of his throat, still managing to slide herself forward and back as she does so. JD struggles to stay still beneath her. That won't do for very long. She wants him to lose control beneath her. His entire body is stiff and tense, his eyes are screwed shut, and the smallest whines came from beneath her hands. Poor thing.  
"It's okay," Veronica says, "I want to feel you release in me."  
Her world flips around. JD is on top of her now and his mouth wastes no time in finding hers, kissing her fiercely, as he keeps a bruising hold on her hips. His own hips slam against her at a crazed pace. Neither are aware of anything but each other. All they can focus on is the pleasure, the passion, and the urgent need to get closer.  
Much too soon, JD lets out a ragged gasp and holds her tightly against him. Veronica is vaguely aware of the man lying on top of her and that he is saying something against her shoulder. The majority of her attention is on the pulsing she can feel inside of her and the colder wetness that now exists there - that he is still pumping her full of. She tries to tighten around him, to milk a bit more out.   
Jason Dean’s body is still tense though. He struggles to get up on his forearms. All he wants to do is look down at the beautiful woman below him. Veronica just shoves him off of her though.   
The raw expression of hurt and loss that passes across his face isn't one she expected. She quickly reaches out for him again, kneeling besides him and trying hard not to have to think about the implications and life outside of this room.   
"Why did you…?" He asks, his tone vulnerable.   
"Two reasons. First, you are heavier now than you were in highschool - which I like." She quickly adds on. "Secondly, I want to clean you up."  
His dick is soft and wet from their union, but she enjoys it all the same. Perhaps more so due to those things even. It feels intimate. It doesn't take very long for her to completely lick and suck him clean. She finishes with a kiss to the head of his dick and a wild grin directed at him.   
"Can I do the same for you?" JD begs.  
It only takes a nod from her for him to move forward and scoop Veronica up, placing her on the edge of his bed. She plays with his hair while he spreads her open and makes sure to lick every part of her clean. He always had been so devoted. When he's finished, she pulls him up to her and kisses him, her tongue swirling out to catch the taste of them both on his mouth. 

Jason Dean's body is no longer tense. He feels nearly liquid now. The man practically melts into her, seeming the most relaxed - the most content - that she has ever seen him. 

They must have been there for at least an hour. The odd pair had entered into that magical post-orgasm state of cuddles and drifting in and out of sleep. Currently, JD is on his stomach and partially on top of her, his left arm curled around her body. She shifts and he nuzzles his face against her in his sleep. Veronica doesn't want to leave their little nest of blankets, but she knows that she has to. She has a life and Thomas - and she needs time to process what had happened before she sees him again.  
It takes a bit of effort to slide out of the bed without disturbing JD. She quickly straightens her clothing before searching the room for her panties. (They are in a crumpled ball under his nightstand.)  
Veronica can’t deal with JD yet. Maybe she’ll leave him a note or something. It feels so wrong just disappearing in this way. Her hand is on the door knob, when she stops and looks back at the bed. JD is awake and watching her.  
"I have to go." She says, weakly.   
"I know." A pause. "Do you regret it?"  
What a loaded question. Does she regret what they did? Veronica has no clue how she will actually feel about this past today. She knows it was wrong, of course, but… It was like something in her had needed it, even all of these years later. Like part of her still needs it. She doesn't know whether she should have continued fighting it or if giving into that desire was the right choice.   
"I should," She finally says. "But I’m not sure if I actually do. Do you?"  
"I hope I won't. I know I've complicated your life enough already, but… I can't resist you. I can't stop lo...longing for you."  
They both know what he had been about to say. Now isn’t the time to acknowledge that, so Veronica just nods and exits the room.

Jason Dean has his eyes closed tight, trying not to let the abandonment hurt too badly. She is engaged. He is a murderer. She is engaged. He is a murderer. His feelings should repulse her. He is a murderer.  
But then something is being pressed into his hand. His breathing slows and he waits until the front door of his apartment slams shut. Opening his eyes cautiously, he looks down at the crumpled paper he’s gripping.  
Veronica had left him her phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing full smut, so I debated on whether to post it or not for a good amount of time. Feel free to let me know what you thought haha


End file.
